Vishnya
by Yume Musume
Summary: A partir de ese día, cuando las cerezas se atravesaban en su camino, era imposible que el líbido de ambos volara hasta el cielo. Ambos lo sabían, lo aceptaban y lo sufrían. / KaixRei / Yaoi/Shonen ai /


**V**.i._s._h_.n._y._a._

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : _ _**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

La verdad, detesto el enfatizar los flashbacks, pero... hace cambios muy feos en mi formato y... Grrr... Espero lo comprendan:

_Flashback_

* * *

_...Rei...¿Rei?...¡REI!..._

No lo soportaba más: Esa vocecita llevaba horas repitiendo su nombre. No le agradaba para nada que lo despertaran y peor aún, él. Era terco e irritante cuando de despertar a alguien se trataba, en especial, cuando dormían en su casa. ¿Y qué más? No habían pasado más de tres horas desde que se había acostado en el futón correspondiente para dormir, y ahora, venía él a gritarle en la cara.

**-¿Qué sucede, Takao?-** Enderezó poco a poco su torso mientras tallaba sus ojos con la mano.

**-Es hora de desayunar-** Miró al chico a su lado. Estaba hincado frente a él con su sonrisa clásica.

**-No... no tengo hambre-** intentó desperezare lanzando un bostezo que le daba apariencia de oso furioso al abrir tanto la boca.

**-Pero, Rei, es la comida más importante del día. **-Se puso de pie queriendo levantarlo por la fuerza, jalando sus brazos. -**Si no, quedarás escuálido, pálido y descolorido.**

**-¡De acuerdo! -**Cedió antes de que le arrancara algún miembro.- **Pero déjame bañar antes para despabilarme.**

**-Bueno...- **Se puso de pie y se acercó al armario para sacar un par de toallas blancas que le entregó a su amigo. **-¡Esta es tu casa, Rei!**

Sonrió hasta el momento en que el otro salía de la habitación. La verdad, lo quería, era un buen amigo, pero no soportaba que alguien lo despertara y mucho menos cuando llevaba poco de haber dormido. Seguramente por eso, el peliazul lo había intentado levantar:

La noche anterior en casa de Takao se había llevado a cabo una reunión, una fiesta clásica con alcohol, comida, música, pero sólo con amigos y conocidos del dueño de la casa. Ese mismo chico nunca permanecía despierto más allá de las doce de la noche, mientras que toda la gente se fue cerca del amanecer. Sí, aunque sus amigos más cercanos se quedaron a dormir, ninguno se salvó de que lo fuera a despertar. De eso se pudo dar cuenta al ver a su alrededor, porque todos los lechos estaban batidos pero en ninguno se hallaba alma alguna. Seguramente el único de sueño pesado era él y por eso era el último es despertar.

Cerró una vez más sus ojos y se tumbó en lo que era aquel día su cama, colocó su brazo sobre su rostro para cubrirlo del Sol. Esa resaca lo mataba. Mas esa resaca no era por alcohol, ¡oh, no!, a Rei Kon no le agradaba beber constantemente.

Para él, una fiesta era para convivir con los amigos y conocidos que estuvieran por ahí, agregar nueva gente a su lista de amigos, divertirse, tal vez beber uno o dos tragos, pero nunca más de tres. Una sola vez bebió de más y no le pareció divertido.

Después de unos minutos, decidió ponerse de pie. En fin, ya no podría volverse a dormir, tendría que apagar su sueño con otra cosa, así que tomó las toallas y las llevó al baño junto con una muda de ropa que había traído y, claro, su botiquín, ¿cómo olvidar su botiquín de belleza?

**-****Wh o****needs**** to ****read ****and ****write ****when ****you**** can dance ****and ****sing****?(1)-**Abrió la llave de la ducha mientras se desvestía y tarareaba una melodía muy pegajosa.- **bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba.**

Le gustaba cantar en la ducha, realmente eso lo ponía de buenas.

Cuando se quitó la ropa interior negra, ajustada, larga, esa clásica que anunciaban los modelos sexys en las revistas y que tenían roedores en el elástico, posó un par de veces frente al espejo para analizar los restos de la noche anterior.

_...ugh...ah... ahh... ¡Mmmhh!..._

¿Realmente era él en aquellos momentos? A veces lo dudaba.

Buscando por su cuello lo encontró: Ahí estaba una cadena de manchas dolorosamente púrpuras. Las tocó un par de veces y a cada contacto de su dedo con la piel amoratada, se contraía un poco. Ni hablar, tendría que cubrirlo.

Prosiguió buscando, pero no encontró más allá de la sensación pegajosa del sudor y otros fluidos implicados en eso que ocurrió por la madrugada. Tocó su trasero. Un poco de dolor, el normal. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas sesiones y no era tan extraño para su cuerpo.

El vapor se escapaba por entre la cortina, así que se metió en la ducha sin pensarlo más. Dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, limpiando cada centímetro de esos recuerdos. Pero antes de huir, volvieron a su mente:

**-**_**¡Hola!- **__Dijo acercándose el pelinegro a su víctima con un pequeño frasco de vidrio de cerezas al marrasquino__._

_-__**Hola...-**__Arqueó una ceja al verlo llevar ese recipiente.- __**¿No te había saludado antes?**_

_-__**Sí. -**__Flirteó con una sonrisa que mordía sus labios. _

_**-¿Entonces? **__-Se giró a verlo completamente, acorralándolo contra una pared. -__**¿Quieres que te salude de nuevo?**_

_**-Sería agradable. -**__Sus dedos jugaban con la tapa de aquel __tarrito._

_**-Hola... **__-Rozó suavemente los labios del otro con los suyos. _

_**-...Hola...- **__Entrecerró sus dorados ojos y robó un sutil beso del otro._

_Pudo probar ese sabor amargo que le había quedado impregnado en la boca. Había adivinado que el otro se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza antes de eso, incluso cuando le prometió que no bebería ni una gota de alcohol. _

_**-Bebiste.- **__Colocó una mano en el pecho del otro, permaneciendo cerca del rostro de su amigo. _

_**-...- **__Sonrió gozoso de haber roto una promesa -__** ¿Me castigará Rei Kon?**_

_**-Tal vez... -**__Sonrió por igual, besando de nuevo los labios del otro._

_El más alto había divisado las cerezas, lo que quería decir que Rei no lo dejaría en paz hasta que cumpliera sus caprichos. Acercó su cuerpo al del chico fino, aprisionándolo entre la pared y él. _

De tan sólo recordar lo que había sucedido, dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. He ahí la prueba de que realmente, no sentía culpa alguna de lo que hacía, de lo que pasaba por las noches y en algunos días.

Comenzó a humedecer su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor del agua borrar de él todo rastro del otro. Esa era la parte importante, la que más disfrutaba y lo hacía feliz. El resto de la ducha, era sólo ritual: Se enjabonó, se talló el cuerpo y el cabello. Olió el shampoo de la casa de Takao, olía a fresas. Ya se podía imaginar la burla que le harían al salir de bañarse. Sonrió. Quería que lo olieran pronto.

Se talló con las uñas el cuero cabelludo, dejando que el aroma entrara por su nariz. Lo más difícil era quitar el shampoo de su cabeza, pero terminó por fin. Quizás se lo cortaría, sólo un poquito. Tampoco quería que se le maltratara su amado atractivo.

Terminó de bañarse y exprimió su cabellera para deshacerse del exceso de humedad en ella, se enredó una toalla en la cintura y una en el cabello. Se secó rápidamente y empezó a sacar un montón de cosas de una maletita negra aterciopelada. A él le gustaba llamarlo botiquín, ya que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y urgía: Crema corporal, un peine, un cepillo de cerdas naturales para su cabello, una plancha para cabello de bolsillo, muy pequeña, era sólo de emergencia, y claro, cera, sí, adivinaron, para el cabello. Era metrosexual, aparentemente, ¿y? Le funcionaba para atraer al hombre que deseaba. Sí, lo deseaba. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, pero realmente no sentía que esperara una relación formal con él, ni mucho menos.

Se secó muy bien, se colocó crema en el cuerpo, con cuidado cariño para mejorar la circulación. Se colocó prenda por prenda su ropa limpia, hasta quedar vestido con un suéter rojo con rayas negras, un tanto suelto, y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura. No era muy común que en eventos de ese tipo, como una fiesta, vistiera su ropa china. En realidad, casi nunca la utilizaba ya fuera de su país natal. Creía que quizás era más adecuada esa ropa al resto del mundo. No quería ser un estereotipo.

Salió del empañado baño, botó su ropa en su mochila y caminó sin cuidado hasta el comedor. Todos estaban ansioso.

**-¿Rei?-** Gruñó Takao.- **Creí que te había comido el caño**.

**-¡Buenos días!- **Sonrió el rubio.

**-Rei, por favor disculpa a Takao. –**Se disculpaba el Jefe mientras entraba con el desayuno**.- Es que no queríamos desayunar sin ti. **

**-Lo siento mucho, chicos. –**Soltó una risita nerviosa, sentándose entre Kai y Max.

No se avergonzaba. Si querían que fuera a sus fiestas, esperarían a que se lavara el cabello, ¿o qué? ¿Querían acaso que comiera con sudor y quién sabe qué otros fluidos corporales? ¡UGH! No. Se aguantaban.

La comida pasó entre risas. Se sentía feliz, como cualquier otro día en compañía de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. A veces, recordaban los viejos tiempos y beybatallaban, pero ya era muy ocasional. Es decir, con diecinueve años, las prioridades cambian, en especial tras ganar el campeonato mundial. Vamos, estaban retirados de los torneos, pero siempre los invitaban por ser los restauradores de la BBA. Ahora eran aficionados al beyblade que lo practicaban sólo cuando querían y porque querían.

**-¡Que te puedo vencer!-** Gruñó el dueño del dojo**.- ¡Anda, Kai!**

**-Jm…-** Sonrió burlón el ruso**. –Sigue soñando. **

**-¿Acaso vas a rechazar mi reto?-** Intentaba que ante las burlas, cediera. **–Anda, gallina.**

**-Acepto. –**Se puso de pie**.-****Por los viejos tiempos.**

Ambos salieron al patio, seguidos del jefe y Max, Kinomiya más ansioso que los demás, claro. Rei demoró un poco más. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Kai había sido el último en salir y no resistía las oportunidades de admirar la retaguardia del otro. A veces se daba asco. Nah, la verdad no. Pero sí creía que quizás estaba mal utilizar a Kai de esa manera, aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor era el ruso el que abusaba de su virginal ser.

…

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de todos al instante, pero negó con la cabeza, y aunque dejó con duda a sus amigos, nadie insistió. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Prefería quedarse sentado en la madera a estar en el pasto de pie. Aún tenía sueño y se podía apreciar bien desde ahí.

_3…_

**-Oye, Rei.- **Le llamó el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-¿Qué pasa, Max?-** Lo miró, mientras echaba todo su peso sobre las manos, aún sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

_2…_

**-****Kai y tú…-**Ya sabía a donde iba. Aún así, dejaría que terminara su pregunta**.- ¿Son algo?**

_1…_

**-Sólo somos amigos…-** Susurró con una sonrisa**.- Como tú y yo.**

**-Ya veo…-** Miró al frente, aún con su actitud serena. **–Entonces…**

Rei asintió y el americano sólo rio un poco.

_¡Let it rip!_

**-Tuvieron una noche divertida, ¿he?-** Ambos soltaron una carcajada, pero el chino no respondió.

No era necesario, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Todos los habían visto jugando y besándose en la fiesta. Si no lo ocultaron, era por la costumbre. Ambos se habían hecho cercanos y cuando uno tenía una fiesta, el otro le invitaba. Los cinco vivían ahora en Japón, aunque nadie en mejores condiciones que Kai, y a veces, volvían a sus países natales. Siendo sinceros, no podían alejarse de la BBA, y la BBA no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Así era como Kyouju había obtenido trabajo como técnico, Max y su padre eran los principales proveedores de piezas y refacciones y Rei y Takao eran los principales asesores y entrenadores en la asociación de batallas de beyblade. Kai estaba a cargo de la compañía familiar. No necesitaba trabajar, pero aún así, a veces visitaba a _la familia _y se divertía.

**-¿Cómo empezó?-** Era demasiado curioso aquel ojiazul. No le molestaba, pero si seguía preguntando, quizás encontraría cosas que no quería encontrar.

_¡Tú puedes, Dragoon!_

Además, lo pensó por un momento: ¿Cómo empezó todo?

.

_Por supuesto que ambos, Kai y Rei, viviendo en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad, se podían ver fácilmente, por lo que tras un par de años de ser amigos, un año, aproximadamente de la batalla contra BEGA, cuando todo se había estabilizado, ambos asistieron a una fiesta del ruso. Mucha gente de alcurnia. No era agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero Kai Hiwatari estaba mucho más acostumbrado que él, por lo que podía fingir un poco.__Por tanto estrés, Rei terminó bebiendo de más y antes de que alguien o alguno de los empresarios lo notara, fue enviado a su cuarto, al cuidado de las mucamas. Antes de irse, el chino dio una vuelta por la cocina y escarbó en la alacena. Moría de hambre y los canapés no eran realmente apetitosos: Ahí estaba un inmenso frasco de cerezas. Eso sí sonaba rico._

_Subió a su habitación y comenzó a comerlas. Siempre intentó hacer nudos con los tallos, pero nunca había podido. Era el momento de intentarlo. Es decir, sólo podía ver infomerciales y comer cerezas. Inició, pero no lo logró. El tallo estuvo por tanto tiempo en su boca que perdió la forma. Intentó de nuevo, pero la ramita terminó partida a la mitad. Aún así, no se daría por vencido._

_Estuvo cerca de dos horas encerrado, intentándolo. Esas cosas no se terminarían pronto, pues el frasco pesaba como cinco kilos y el inmenso jarrón era más grande que su cabeza. Era verdad, lo midió ante la impresión de ver un recipiente de cristal tan grande._

_Entonces, la puerta se abrió y era él. Lo miraba confundido ante su actitud. Es decir, nunca, a ninguno de los dos se les pasaban las copas. Rei sonrió y le enseñó el nudo que había hecho. Al fin, después de veinticinco intentos, lo logró._

**-Cerezas. –**Ni siquiera se molestó en desviar la mirada de Dranzer, que se defendía sin esfuerzo del dragón. Era patético. Takao, a pesar de ser el campeón mundial, no parecía estar en forma.

**-¿Cerezas?-** Max no entendía. ¿Cómo es que las cerezas lo podían haber llevado a eso?

**-Cerezas. –**Espetó con su sonrisita cínica.

_**-Si puedes hacer un nudo, te contaré un secreto. –**__Balbuceó con su vocecilla temblorosa._

_**-¿Ah, sí? –**__Kai no quería provocar la ira de un borracho. Más valía seguirle el juego. __**–Más te vale que sea uno bueno.**_

_**-Lo será.- **__Miró una cereza recién sacada del frasco y la mordió con lentitud, dejando que rozara sus labios. Era tentador a los ojos del mayor, pero más valía controlarse._

_**-Bueno, en ese caso…-**__El dueño de la mansión Hiwatari se metió un tallito a la boca y en pocos segundos sacó un nudito hecho de ramas__._

_**-Bieeeen.-**__ Fingió morder su uña con desesperación. La verdad, no dudó nunca de su amigo, él quería decirle eso. __**-¿Se han ido ya todos los invitados?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Y los sirvientes, ¿duermen ya?**_

_**-Así es.**_

_**-Y tú, ¿no estás cansado?**_

_**-Creo que estás evadiendo demasiado, Rei Kon.**_

_**-Me gustas.**_

_-__…_

_-…_

_**-También me gustas.**_

**-¿Porqué no formalizaron?-** Max era insistente. A pesar de que no le respondía, seguía haciendo preguntas nuevas. Pareciera que sólo quería que recordara todo.

**-Cerezas.**

**-¿También?**

**-Así es.-** Sonrió al ver como Takao perdía estabilidad.

_**-¿Te gusto también?-**__ Se acercó suavemente a Kai, mordiendo el resto de su cereza._

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Si yo hago un nudo, ¿me cumplirás un deseo?-**__Respondió algo aturdido._

_**-Es razonable.**__- Rei intentó hacer el nudo, y aunque tardó un poco, lo logró. Era algo muy grande para él: ebrio e incapaz de hacer nudos._

_**-He ganado.**__ –Sonrió casi pegando la ramita en el ojo del ruso._

_**-¿Qué deseas?- **__Se cruzó de brazos, alejando su rostro de la mano del otro._

_**-Quiero que me beses.**__ –Kai no esperaba tanta sinceridad, pero siendo una apuesta, se esforzó en cumplirla._

_**-Como ordenes.**__ –Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo tumbó en la cama, dejando el gran jarrón de cerezas en el buró junto a la cama. Lo miró un segundo. Era tan fino, tan sutil. ¿Cómo es que era tan parecido a una muñeca? _

_**-Eso no es un beso. –**__Susurró molestó Rei. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus labios cuando lo sintió. Debía salir de ahí, y sin previo aviso, tras golpear la entrepierna del cuerpo sobre él, se logró levantar. Corrió desesperado al baño de la alcoba y se tiró en el suelo, justo junto al retrete a devolver su cena. _

_Era una lástima, pensaron ambos. Ni hablar. Aquella noche, no pudieron ni concluir su conversación._

**-****¿No te gustaría que se diera algo? –**Ya no ponía mucha atención al rubio. La verdad, aquellos recuerdos lo llenaban de nostalgia y alegría. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a las emociones? Si querían llegar juntas, no era nadie para impedirlo.

**-Cerezas.** –Respondió por inercia.

_Al día siguiente, Rei despertó en la cama, mientras Kai dormía sentado en un pequeño sofá junto a él. Lo había cuidado toda la noche. Quizás podría vomitar. Se apresuró y salió de ahí, dejando sólo una nota de agradecimiento._

_Tras ese evento, no llamó al ruso por una semana. ¿A quién le importaba si se le había confesado? Lo había visto ebrio, ¡qué vergüenza! No volvería a beber tanto jamás. Aún así, debía llamarlo. No podía evitarlo toda su vida. Fue entonces, cuando un mensaje llegó a su móvil: Esa noche, Yura invitaba a todos a una fiesta. Kai deseaba saber si le gustaría acompañarlo. ¿Por qué no? Se apresuró y se vistió con el suéter a rayas rojas y negras, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros, tomó su bolso y partió._

_Corrió hasta la casa de su amigo y, con recelo, cuidó su pequeño paquete, aquel que no quería que el otro viera aún. Llegaron a la fiesta, Kai no mencionó jamás el hecho de que Rei hubiera bebido, y mucho menos el de que se le había declarado. En el fondo creía que el otro quería engañarlo para que no lo recordara, pero no hay borracho que coma lumbre._

_Entrada la noche, el chino acorraló al ruso en la cocina, donde estaba más vacío, ya que todos estaban jugando una especie de juego para ponerse más alcoholizado. Kai no estaba seguro de qué ocurría, pero no se negó a lo que el otro deseaba. Fue hasta que vio un frasco de cerezas en las manos del pelinegro que comprendió. No pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad._

_**-¿Me cumplirás hoy?-**__ Se acercó sigiloso, como todo un felino, y rozó con sus labios al otro._

_**-¿Y por qué no? –**__Completó el beso, sin ser muy sutil. No tardó mucho en volverse algo que encendiera la mecha de ambos. Kai se entrometió y cruzó la barrera de sus labios, encontrando a la lengua traviesa de Rei, que lo envolvió en cuanto se toparon. Era sólo la fachada de inocencia lo que lo hacía aún más irresistible._

_**-¡Alto! –**__Chilló, alejándose del más alto y abriendo sus dorados ojos. __**–Ahora tengo que cumplirte un deseo yo a ti.**_

_**-Me parece justo. –**__Mordió la pequeña fruta roja, dejando que el almíbar escurriera por la comisura de su boca, a lo que el chino no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior para silenciar sus instintos._

_**-¡Ya!-**__ Molesto frunció el ceño, aunque en broma. __**-¡El nudo!**_

_**-Con calma, señor, no coma ansias. –**__Bromeó mientras introducía el tallo a su boca. No tardó nada en enseñar el resultado de tantos años de práctica. __**–Deseo…**_

_**-Deseas…-**__Escuchó atento al otro, que parecía pensarlo demasiado._

_**-**__**Que te quites el suéter.**_

_**-¿El suéter?- **__Ladeó la cabeza, no entendía. __**-**__**¿Por qué?**_

_**-¡Cúmpleme!**__ –Exigió, arrebatando la prenda del otro__**. –Si no, no puedo hacer nada.**_

_**-¿Na…?- **__Todo tenía sentido ahora. __**-¿Se puede hacer un nudo entre dos?**_

_**-¿Para qué quieres hacer un nudo entre dos personas?**_

_**-Para que ambos cumplamos nuestros deseos. –**__Sí. Ambos entendieron de qué clase de deseos hablaba el chino. Tomó una cereza, la mordió con su clásica sensualidad y le entregó el resto al otro._

_**-Intentemos.** –Masticó rápidamente la fruta para poder tomar el tallo, mordió n extremo y se acercó a su amigo, que también lo mordió del otro lado. Rápidamente unieron sus labios, intentando hacer un nudo, aunque siendo realistas, tardaron más en masticar la cereza que en sacar la ramita por un extremo de ambos labios._

_¡Al diablo con los nudos! Rei saltó en Kai, cruzando sus piernas por detrás de la espalda del ruso, y este, lo sostuvo por la cadera, pero si quería seguir, tenía que ponerlo en una superficie sólida. La barra de la cocina funcionaría bien, lucía cómoda ya la altura. Lo colocó ahí y comenzó a besar y mordisquear al otro del cuello para abajo, mientras desabrochaba los botones del pantalón._

_**-¡Oigan!-**__ Gritó Yuriy, que entraba a la habitación. -¡__**Dejen de manosearse en mi cocina, hijos de puta!**_

_Pero ninguno obedeció._

**-¿Y siempre hay cerezas?** –Max se sabía ignorado, pero quería negarlo. Su autoestima no lo soportaría.

**-Cerezas…**

_A partir de ese día, cuando las cerezas se atravesaban en su camino, era imposible que el libido de ambos volara hasta el cielo. Ambos lo sabían, lo aceptaban y lo sufrían._

_**-¿Serías mi novio?-**__ Preguntó el ruso cuando intentaban vestirse en aquella cocina de Yura._

_**-¿Puedo pensarlo?**_

_**-¿No me quieres?-**__ Refunfuñó el ruso._

_**-Sí.**__ –Sonrió, mirándolo de reojo.- __**Pero quizás quiero más al sexo.**_

**-¡Max! –**Se puso de pie Rei.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la reacción del otro.

**-Ya vuelvo. –**Asintió con una gran sonrisa.

**-¿A dónde vas? –**También se paró.

**-Voy a comprar cerezas.**

* * *

_**L**__a canción_ **(1)**_"__**T**__he nicest kids in town" _e_s propiedad del musical "__**H**__airspray"._

**Вишня ((Vishnya)) significa "cereza"**** en ruso.**

**YUME NOTES:**

¿Alguien puede decirme si es sonricita o sonrisita? Google me confundió ._. Por favor c:


End file.
